A childish fear from the past
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Ginga hasn't shoed up since some long time, his fiends have to take the decision of going on a trip without him. What happens to Koma village when his protector Hyoma is seriously ill? He is supposed to stay in bed all day long but he has suddenly disappear. The secret entrance of Koma must be kept safe, who can guard it while this whole mess is up? Full summary inside...
1. The trip to Koma village

**Summary**

Ginga hasn't shoed up since some long time, his fiends have to take the decision of going on a trip without him. What happens to Koma village when his protector Hyoma is seriously ill? He is supposed to stay in bed all day long but he has suddenly disappeared. The secret entrance of Koma must be kept safe, who can guard it while this whole mess is up? They most gather to search him in the forest and fast, now that the rain has started and nothing could get their friend worst. "It is a childish fear Tsubasa…" says Hyoma with his eyes full of sadness.

**Abril: Hi there! As you can see my name is Abril, this is the first story I publish of beyblade. Now let me explain something… Hyoma is my favourite character of all beyblade (The thing is I haven't even finish the series, I've only seen some episodes of him and some little stuff of others) and I knew that if I wrote this fic in my mother language no one would read it -.- so that is why I'm writing it in English.**

**I'm not a goddess of grammar and spelling so there will probably be a lot of mistakes… sorry. Also because I haven't really seen the series the characters may be off… off well character, please correct any OC'ness that they may have please. **

**So, with no further interruptions from myself… the story.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't wait to tell Ginga about our trip! He is going to be so exited!" Madoka said enthusiastically, holding the straps of the small bag in her back.

"Yeah, me neither!" Agreed little Kenta. "The weird thing is that we were the ones who had the idea and not him… He is usually the one who likes to do all this stuff." He added thoughtful.

"Well, is not like we've seen him very often these days." Tsubasa said nonchalantly with his eyes close.

"Maybe he is just busy." Suggested Yu with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, maybe. But that wouldn't explain why he hasn't answered his phone for the last week or so." Kyoya said coldly, making everyone's hopes from high as the sky to lie down on the floor.

Yes… it was true that they hadn't seen their friend is some unusually long time. Generally it was Ginga who searched every day for them in hope to spend some good time. So without another word, the seven bladers headed to their friend's home, in hopes of finding him right away.

At their arrival, they where welcomed with something quite unexpected, to be more specific… a taped note on the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hey guy's! _

_You're probably wondering where am I and why am I leaving_

_a note, sorry about that… Well, the reason is that I had no time to _

_tell you I have to attend some important business that could not wait. _

_I'm not sure of how long this is going to take,_

_so don't expect me to return any time soon._

_Sincerely, your friend. Ginga._

_P.S: If you are wondering why I this note is_

_directed only to you, it's because no one else would_

_come to my house… anyway, see you! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Important business?" Said Hikaru puzzled. "What kind of business could a person like Ginga have?" She questioned with a frown. "Apart from blading that is."

"That must be the reason why he can't answer his phone…" Concluded Kenta quite obviously.

"Guess… we'll have to make the trip with out him… as weird as that may sound." Madoka said uncomfortably and a bit uncertain about the situation.

"Well is not like we need him!" Lied Benkei with the high pride of his as the feeling of abandonment grew inside him.

"You don't have to act that way Benkei. I mean… is not like he could prevent it or something." Defended the small kid of green hair their missing friend.

"I was really looking forward to telling him." Added the brunet sadly. "Imagine how a trip to his home village and the chance of seeing his childhood best friend again would've get him."

"High as hell I suppose." Said Hikaru lazily.

"But! We aren't going to cancel the trip just because Ginga is not coming with us, are we?!" Asked Yu, afraid the answer would be a dreadful 'yes'. Long had he hoped for this day to come and no way was he going to miss it.

"Of course we're not, little brat!" Shouted Benkei, still angry about the things that hadn't gone exactly as planed. "We are going to train in those stupid stadiums of that forest, Ginga or no Ginga!" And with that last statement he headed to the way he 'thought' the train to Koma village was.

"He… sure is sensitive…" Said Yu stunned by his actions. Everyone nodding in a agreeing way. Kyoya sighted a bit annoyed, so he decided to interfere before he deviated too much of their path.

"Benkei, the train station to Koma village is the other way…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now, sitting on the train, halfway to the forest of Koma, they all sat silently in their places of two seats each, just waiting for someone to say something. Although it was a rather comfortable silence, no one had said a thing since they hoped aboard, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

From the windows they could see a beautiful scene: long and wild green fields of tall dry grass, endless clear blue sky's, birds and animals that passed by from time to time.

"Tell me Tsubasa…" Said Yu, who was sitting beside him, eyes glowing with childish happiness "How is the green emerald stadium they all talk about?"

"I really don't know. Haven't seen it for myself." He took his eyes off the window to look at the blond and give him all his attention.

"And you Hikaru?" He asked hopeful, looking to the sit across from theirs.

"Me neither Yu, sorry." She said with her crossed arms.

"Oh…"

"We've seen it and it really is wonderful!" Interfered Madoka, to cheer the boy up, who was sitting beside the girl of ocean blue locks.

"Yeah, she's right! It kind of glows when you look at it." Said Kentra from the sit in front of Yu's.

"It's called, Green Hades, like the Greek god of the underworld." She added intelligently.

"But… I heard from Ginga that the last time they fought in it, it broke from Pegasis attack force…" Said the Aquarius girl.

"Yup! That is going to be the new challenge." Answered Madoka. "Because in the fight between Hyoma and Ginga, even though the stadium had cracked, they kept their brawl regardless if it was harder to do so and nearly impossible. Think of how much that could increment your abilities!"

"Remember that is not the only challenge! There are also a lot of ways to train in Koma forest!" Added Benkei, shooting his fist to the air, sitting by Kenta's side.

"Sounds like fun." Said Hikaru with a grin.

"Yeah!" Shouted Yu with enthusiasm, standing over his sit. "I'm going to beat you all, of that you can be sure!" Declared the little one with confidence, falling off his place as the train speeded. Every one laughed or grinned at the antics of the child. "Hey! It's not funny! Don't laugh!" He rubbed his head to calm the sight pain.

"You should be more careful of where you are standing." Said Tsubasa with a friendly smile.

"Do you think will see Hyoma when we get there?" Asked Madoka.

"Of course we will." Said Kyoya, not so happy about the fact. "We won't be able to get to Koma village if he doesn't show up…" His arms where crossed and was the only blader who didn't have a sit companion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tsubasa a bit puzzled.

"He is the responsible of guarding Koma entrance from people how are not worthy of going in." Said Kenta as a mater of fact.

"We had a so-not-good time the first time we faced him." Benkei said, frowning at the memory of his lose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The time passed by as they talked and talked till the train finally stopped. It was a small and modest station made of wood; it had a shed where an old man with grey hair and a funny moustache was standing sleepily, the boards of the floor creaked with each step they gave.

"Have we arrived to Koma?!" Asked the small eager blond as they where getting off the train.

"Actually… this is just half way up to Koma." Answered Kenta, scratching his head with shyness.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Yu and Hikaru, both dropping their bags.

"What do you mean by half way." Questioned the stunned Aquarius.

"You see… the train just takes us halfway up to the mountain where the village is, nothing more can take us there so we have to walk the rest of the road."

"And hope we find the right path…" Murmured Kyoya.

"What do you mean with 'hope' to find the right path?" Asked Tsubasa, the only one that had heard him.

"HOPE!?" The other two shouted again.

"Well… there really are lots of paths in the mountain… most just get you to go in circles…" Said Kenta.

"This is so not cool…" Said the depressed girl.

"You can say that again." Agreed Yu.

"Oh, come on!" Encouraged Madoka "It won't take us that long, really. It goes quite fast cause our surroundings are beautiful and… it's really nice." She ended, unsure of what to say but with a smile on her face.

"If you say so…" Respond Hikaru and Yu with a big amount of depression visible over their bodies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The birds where singing sweet melodies as the group was slowly passing by the still trees; all shades and colours of green could be seen in their leaves. Two long hours had gone by since they got off the train, they where not really tired but hungry and some of them bored. Although no one said it, they all had a weird feeling, like… if some one was watching them amongst the trees.

"_Must be Hyoma and his creepy stalkish job_." Thought Kyoya, with an odd feeling crawling up his spine. "_But… it can't be him… Last time we were here non of us had been able to notice him even once… we couldn't so because of his cautiousness and skill_." He let some long minutes pass, waiting for someone or something to come out of it's hiding place. They kept silently walking, the feeling of being watch was still there, the Leo fighter had expected to be something or a feeling that would just go away as time went on… but it didn't "_Enough!_" With out another despered thought he split from the group in the direction of some bushes, the ones that were giving him the creepiest of feelings.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tsubasa with out getting an answer.

"Got you!" He said pulling of someone's red hair out of the bush "Ginga?" Confusion.

"GINGA!" Surprise. Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Hey! That hurts, let go!" Kyoya relished his hair, letting his so called friend to hit the unforgiving floor.

"Ginga?!" Said the one of the green ponytail, angry smoke practically coming out from his ears.

"Hehe… hi guy's…"

This needed some serious explanation and it was needed now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abril: Well… I hope it wasn't that horrible. Hyoma will appear in the next chapter don't you worry. So, well… I'm open to suggestions and corrections… also to insults too… but don't be very harsh.**

**Tell me if you're interested in the continuation. :) Bye, bye then.**


	2. New guardian Creepy little bastard

**Abril: Wow… to be honest with you guys, I didn't expect to get reviews… but I'm so happy! Thanks a lot to The-Silver-Butterfly1500, SkylarkOfTheMoon, dreamly and Angelfromheaven2012. I really appreciate your reviews n.n**

**Enjoy! **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man… this is a seriously tiresome job… I wonder how the hell does Hyoma endures all this time in the forest… How the heck has he done it all his life?" He questioned himself dumbfounded, realizing how boring and lonely his friends life must've been "I'll have to ask him later." He declared with both hands behind his head; silently walking down the roads of the mountain, full of chipping birds hiding in the branches of trees, enjoying the blue cloudy sky.

"**Bip!**" A small sound came from his pocket. Back to the real world, he took a little devise from his pants, the thing producing the biping sound; it had words on a small screen, they said: (Train Station).

"Hmm… someone arrived the station of the mountain… Hm, I wonder who could that be?" The little devise he was holding served for only one propose, alert the protector of Koma entrance if someone was in the upper part of the mountain; it was used just to prevent one self's of people who where not wanted. Ginga's job was to watch this people who walked in the paths; if they where to close to one of the doors, he just had to lead them away or find out their business in the mountains. "Provably just people who want to camp…" Either way, Ginga headed to the road of the train station, to find out who this new comers where.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As he cautiously walked amongst the trees and bushes, the sound of footsteps approaching with easy was heard. The redhead beyblader hid to the best of his abilities beside the undergrowth, being careful of making no noise at all, waiting for the walkers to pass by.

"_Is that Kenta? Benkei? Guy's?_" He thought surprised. "_What are they doing in the mountain? ... All of them… even Tsubasa, Hikaru and Yu are here_." He gave the situation a lot of his thinking, wondering what to do "_Well… I guess I could just fallow them_." He thought with a playful grin. _"Let's see what sort of business they have in the mountains. (Probably just visiting Koma) I wonder if they found my note…?_" Just then did he notice that they where about to disappear far away in the road. Quickly but carefully he followed them all way long.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some long time had pass since Ginga started to follow them, they nearly talked to each other but he could tell they where just enjoying the comfortable silence. To say the true, he was enjoying himself, mentally laughing at his friends for not noticing. Suddenly Kyoya deviated from the group giving an abrupt turn to… his direction.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tsubasa without getting an answer.

"_Hu?_" His thoughts where interrupted by his so-called-friend harshly pulling up his red hair.

"Got you!" Shouted Kyoya with visible annoyance "Ginga?" Asked the one of the ponytail in confusion.

"GINGA!" He could see how all of his friends eyes were wild open, shocked at his sight.

"Hey! That hurts, let go!" He complained, feeling his hair roots were being pulled out. Kyoya relished his hair letting him fall carelessly over the hard ground.

"Ginga?!" Oh, the teen of white scarf could tell easily, the Leo fighter was so mad right now.

"Hehe… hi guy's…" He laughed nervously at the uncomfortable situation.

"God, I knew someone was watching us!" Shouted Hikaru in a mix of relief and annoyance, but mostly creeped to the bones.

"Me too!" Said the rest of the bladers.

"Yeah that's right…" Added Kyoya, glaring at the teen on the floor "And I also knew it couldn't be Hyoma, you're to laud to be him."

"Mr. you own us some really good explanation?" Said Madoka rather furious.

"Really… it's a funny story, I…"

"You've been following us all this time?" Asked Kenta.

"Well not all the time bu…"

"Why didn't you tell us creep?!" Both girls shouted.

"It feels as if you where Tetsuya…" Added Tubasa, shock still all over his face.

"You make me sick Ginga!" Interfered Benkei, and after that, everyone (And I mean everyone) started complaining and shouting at him at the same time.

"Guy's…" Noise. "Guy's." Everything was noise. "GUY'S IF YOU WILL SHUT UP AND JUST LET ME EXPLAIN, PLEASE!" Everything went silent "Thank you!" He said exasperated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, it was really urgent and I didn't have the time."

"Okay, okay Ginga… calm down." Said the silver haired to cool him a bit "Now what happened? Why are you here?" The redhead sighted from his place in hard ground, passing his fingers over Pegasis beyblade.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"Don't worry Ginga." Said Yu with a sweet smile in his childish face, taking a sit in the dirt at his side. "We have time." The other bladers followed his example; sitting in the ground and giving their friend all their attention.

"It started one day when I was at home…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Everything was calm as always, no one besides Pegasis and I live in my house of course. I was watching my favorite program when the phone suddenly rang._

"_Oh, man… this is the best part." I said kind of upset but answering the telephone anyway. "Hello, Hagane residence."_

"_Ginga?" Said an old voice from the other side of the phone._

"_Hu? Hokuto!" I said happy "What's up man, haven't seen you in a long time. Wait… are you using a phone? How the hell are you using a phone? You're a dog, that makes no…"_

"_Shut up Ginga! I have no time to waist with your annoying babbling!"_

"_Gees, Hokuto. What's up with you? What's the mater?" I said sort of puzzled at his reaction. Yes, he might be a little grumpy but not that much._

"_Sorry Kid… but I really have no time to waste so listen carefully."_

"_All right, you have my attention." I said true to my word._

"_Do you remember the vow you did long time ago to Koma?"_

"_Yes, of course. The vow said that in case the protector of Koma entrances was unwell or unavailable, I would be responsible of his current substitution. Why do you ask?"_

"_Hyoma got ill some time ago; we waited for him to get better but a week went on and he could barely walk outside the house, much less take guard of the entrances..." _

"_Is that for real?! Is he all right now? How bad is it?"_

"_Ginga!" He stopped my sudden commotion "I need you to come to Koma… we can't wait any longer for him to heal…"_

"_Hokuto… how bad is he?" I asked with s seriousness that surprised me. He just sighted…_

"_You'll see when you get here…"_

"_All… all right then… I'm going to prepare my stuff; I'll be there in the morning's first train." After that he hanged the phone, leaving me all alone again with just Pegasis in my hand "… Hyoma."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, basically… that's what happened. I've been doing Hyoma's job for a week now." He ended his story, cutting the rest of it cause he really didn't feel like telling them the depressing moments he went through when he arrived to the village.

"And he hasn't gotten any better?" Madoka face was full of worry for the white haired. Her friend could just nodded sadly in responce.

"But… how bad is he?" Asked Yu.

"Well… it'll be better if you see it for yourselves…" He gave them the same answered Hokuto had given him. "Come on guy's, I'll take you to Koma." His smile was suddenly back on his face. All the seriousness and sadness of the conversation vanished into the air, he was once again as enthusiastic as ever.

"But… aren't you supposed to make us a test or something?" Asked Kenta with confusion.

"Oh, don't worry." He assured with a grin. "The test is just for people who we don't know to be worthy or not… I already know you… you all are more than worthy to enter to Koma… the village of the beyblades." His smile only widen as he made his way across the maze of roads and pats of the mountain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

One long hour had pass since they found each other till they had finally stopped. "Well, this is it." He said proudly in front of a big wall of rock.

"Hum… are you sure this is it?" Asked Madoka unsure.

"Hu? What do you mean? Do you doubt me?" He asked surprised.

"Well…"

"What she means it that the last time we entered Koma we had to move a rock to enter a secret passage… I'm sure it was far away from here and anyway… this is a stone wall Ginga." Said Kyoya, he himself really puzzled.

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Followed Benkai, just receiving a grin from his friend.

"Oh guy's… there is more than one way of entering Koma." Putting his hands inside the vines that covered the wall, he searched for something unknown to the group. The sound of a stone of some sort moving was heard. "Got it!" Ginga said in triumphant way. Right away, a big section of the wall of rock was opened up like a gate, the redhead entering with all the normality, missing his dumbfounded friends that were still outside. "Hu… aren't you coming guy's?" They went all swiftly inside giving clumsy steps down the dark stairs.

"So, there are more passages?" Asked Tsubasa to be sure of what the teen had said.

"To be more precise," He pushed a button for the door to close "…one hundred and ninety-two… I think…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abril: Well, I didn't expect myself to update this fast (Usually it can take me months) so I'm warning you, don't expect chapters any time soon (That is, with the exception of some random attack of desire to write hitting me).**

**I can imagine their faces at the ridiculously amount of passages there are xD**

**Oh well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for my miscalculation, Hyoma will appear in the next chapter… I promise n.n**

**P.D: Again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and my weird narrating way… sometimes it's hard to write in English considering the fact I think I'm really good at writing but… sometimes you just can't get a hold of it…**


	3. Death-like sight

"Come on guy's, Hyoma's house is not very far from here." Said the smiling redhead as they walked across the village hidden amongst the mountains. It was beautiful really; half of the houses were made of a well conserved and clean marble rock, while the other half were made of a creamy stone colour; some of them even had arches that resembled Greek constructions. As they walked on the stoned floor the clouds were slowly gaining a darker colour of grey. "Here it is." Ginga stopped in front of a house, one like any of others, with the exception that this one had a small little garden in the front yard on one of its sides; deep blue curtains waived outside as the wind pull them softly.

"Aww… how sweet… there's a little garden." Said Hikaru with a smile. "Did his mother plant it?"

"…No" He said slowly. "He did it himself… He really likes to have the nature close to him haha." He laughed scratching his head. Climbing the front steps and knocking the door. "Hokuto? It's me, Ginga. Open up!" Slight paws with claws where heard from the other side as they approached to their spot.

"I thought you where making guard…" Said a white dog as he pushed the door wild open. "Hu?" He looked at the mob behind the boy.

"Hehe…" Laughed the Pegasis blader, already knowing what the dogs reaction was going to be.

"You… brought outsiders!" Shouted furiously the animal. "I can't believe it, you're worst than Hyoma! Damn you boys! You're suppose to know the rules # $%! I told you already you # $%!" I won't lie, they where all very stunned at the colourful language that Hokuto possessed, that surprisingly, went on and on for some looong time.

"Hokuto! Don't worry…" He assured with a smile. "Look at them, you've already know them silly dog." The beast took a second to notice the familiar faces, his fur turned slightly red (If that was even possible) at his unjustified rudeness.

"Well what are you waiting kids! Come in!" He shouted to smooth the situation.

"All right." Accepted the redhead, funny smile in his lips and a big sweat drop on his forehead.

They all entered the modest house; there were not many things which were worth to mention, it was just the most simplest of houses; no photos, no ornaments; just white walls, a wooden floor and some furniture.

"Hokuto, we were wondering if we could pay a visit to Hyoma?" Asked Madoka with a smile.

"I'm afraid he is asleep and waking him up wouldn't be a very good idea." Said the dog with a frown. "Although, if you are very silent, I can't let you give him a quick look."

"We'll be silent! Promise!" Exclaimed Yu enthusiastically, getting a glare of the white beast because of his not-so-quit response. "Oh, sorry." He apologise making his cheeks flush. "We'll be silent." He whispered.

"You better." Hokuto warned. "He's really not in the state to be disturbed."

And as quietly as they could, they walked to the back room, Hyoma's room. Ginga took the handle of the wooden door and opened it…

The first sight they had of the lilac-grey haired boy...well...it really wasn't one you'd like a friend to be in. His body was thin and his bones showed lack of nutrients. His eyes were sunk in their sockets and had dark circles under them, giving him a cadaverous look. His skin was so pale; you might think it was impossible for a boy who was already pale enough to look even more so, but it seemed it was not. His breathing was uneven and his forehead sweaty. He looked beaten up and to be honest, on his deathbed, although that was far from true.

Hokuto, about to tell them to leave, watched as the thin figure moved slightly. Ginga approached to his best friend on the bed in the floor, just in time to see his eyes crack open; they where indescribably tired, but even so the lips of the boy gave him a small smile.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Asked the redhead in nothing more than a whisper as he crouched beside him.

"As good as new." Joked the boy. His voice, surprisingly, was not affected by the illness of his, just a bit quiet for the lack of straight. "I swear I heard Hokuto shouting his repertory of profanities." He added amused.

"No surprise there, right? Haha!" Hyoma's eyes watched the mob that was staring intensely at him.

"Guys…" His eyes lit up at the sight of his longed mates; but as quick as he had woken his eyelids shut again, sleep dragging the teen to it's depths.

"Come on kids, we have nothing more to do here." Said the white dog; everyone following behind him out of the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The seven bladers where now sitting in the comfy living room, although small, very pleasing. The three couches where of a beautiful sea-blue and the walls had two o three paintings on them of animals; there was a ticking clock over the fire place and a small table in the middle of everything.

"So… what's the story? What does he have?" Asked finally Tsubasa, releasing the question that everyone had been holding back.

"It's quite complicated…" Said Hokuto with frustration. "We don't know for sure." He sighed. "It started like a month ago… I began to notice that Hyoma wasn't as lively (and odd) as always; he began to be a little more silent even if he himself wasn't noticing it. So one day I decided to ask him what was wrong…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_It's noting Hokuto, really. I… I've just been feeling a bit sick recently, that's all…" He had assured with a smile._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And so, I let it go but a few days later he just looked worse; he seemed tired, even a little weak." Explained the dog to his guests. "I decided enough was enough one day that he was going out to make his usual patrol in the forest."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_I'm leaving Hokuto, see you later""_

"_Take care kid!" I answered without much interest, reading the newspaper in the kitchen, but something seemed weird. Subconsciously I had expected the sound of the door closing… but it never came. As strange as that was I went to check if it had been just my imagination. When I arrived…_

"_Hyoma!" He was lying unconscious on the porch. "Hyoma! Are you all right? Answer me boy!" He opened his eyes just slightly._

"_I… feel really tired Hokuto…" Said barely able to stay awake. He snuggled in the floor to stay a bit warmer._

"_Come on kid, don't you dare falling asleep!" I said unsuccessfully, the boy long fallen in the arms of Morpheus. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"After that I went looking for help. We went to the doctor of the village but he couldn't tell what Hyoma had; he could only tell that he needed lots of rest, that was the thing that would do him best. Time passed and we all thought he would get better within time." He sighed again "Hyoma just got worse and the village could no longer afford having no guardian, that is when a week ago I called Ginga so he could take his place."

"Have you tried to take him to a doctor of the city?" Asked Hikaru with her arms crossed.

"We thought of it but it was already too late, Hyoma's state was very delicate and moving him around would only get him worse."

"What about someone coming here?" Asked Benkai hopeful.

"Yeah, we tried that too but the people we contacted refused to come this far…" Hokuto lowered his head. "Now all we can do is hope he gets better in time and with constant cared."

"We'll help you to take care of him!" Assured Kenta.

"Yeah, he's right!" Agreed Madoka with a big smile. "Anything you may need us to do, we'll do it!"

"That is kind of you children, but I'm afraid there is nothing much you can do… just maybe take turns to watch over him."

"Watch over who Hokuto?" Everyone turned to the new voice. "I don't need anyone to watch me." He said with a bright smile.

"Hyoma!" Eight surprised kids and one dog shouted.

"Hey, guys." Waved the tired boy, a blanket wrapped around his thin body...

"What in the name of beyblade are you doing here?!" Shouted the angry dog. "Standing on your own, and bare foot!"

"Suddenly… I started to feel better…" He said with a smile. "I wanted to see you guys, it has really been a long time…"

"That is no excuse stupid boy! You need to get better, off to your room!"

"All right, all right, just let me…"

"NO!"

"…have a small…"

"NO!"

"..talk with…"

"Hyoma. NO." And that was Hokutos final judgment, another word coming from the death-like sight boy and the reason for his pain might not just be the unknown illness.

"…them. Okay, don't get mad. I'm going right away. See you later guys." He said hopeful, despairing through the corridor.

"Ginga, make sure he gets to his room…" Said the white dog, glaring at the lavender haired blader. "I don't want him to try and sneak away like last time."

"Hokuto!" Responded the boy with a frown.

"Don't pay him attention." Said the redhead behind his childhood friend, directing him to his room. The animal giving an angry growl.

"He tried to sneak away?" Asked the silver haired with confusion.

"Like four times."

Now, everyone knew Hyoma had incredible skills while acting; he could lie about almost anything, pretend to be someone he was not; and of course, some other weird skills ninja-like that god only knows where or who he learned them from. The fact is, just people who where extremely perceptive and observing would see through his façade. Although Hyoma arrived to the living room with a bright smile on his face and a calm atmosphere, two of the eight people and dog notice something wrong in the boy. It hadn't been the fact that he was in more pain that he let them see, nor the fact that he was more tired than he would ever admit, but the fact that he was anxious, almost distressed. The question that Tubasa and Kyoya had was obvious, what could have him that way? He had no reason to be? It was almost as if Hyoma was desirous to run… but why?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abril: Well Hi there! Like I said I took a long time and I'm sorry (Mostly because this was already done like 2 weeks ago hehe) But I really do appreciate all your reviews, I hope I'm not disappointing anyone.**

**Hey, will someone like to guess what's wrong with Hyoma? If you do I'll… I'll… give you a psychological hug? … Yep… I guess that would be nice n.n**

**Any way, special tanks to ****The-Silver-Butterfly1500, SkylarkOfTheMoon, and Angelfromheaven2012 for reviewing, you know I appreciate it a lot as well as you all who are reading n.n thank you a lot!**

**Have a nice weekend you all!**


	4. A hidden truth

"Come on Hyoma, you have to rest, it's for your own good." Said Ginga. A big concern hidden within his eyes, trying to get his friend back into bed as kindly as he could. "Your own good as well as mine. If Hokuto comes and founds you're not resting I'm the one who's going to get all the punishment." He joked with a big smile.

"Ginga…" Sighted the Aries blader, a sudden tiredness falling in his tin shoulders, his soft smile long vanished. "It has been four days since I last went outside, two since I left this room with the exception of that little 3 minute walk to the living room. Hokuto won't let me get near the front door…" He said attempting to hide the frustration of his voice.

"I know…" Answered his friend; erasing the smile of his own as well, sadness painting his factions with the knowledge of the hidden truth of his friend. "But you know he does it for your own good… he doesn't want you to get worse like last time we took you outside just to sit at the porch."

"Yeah, but that was different! ... I feel a bit better." He said without the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Well then, more reason for you to stay in bed and take the chance to heal faster." Encouraged Ginga; his friend just pretending he hadn't spoke. The smile despaired from his face again. Oh how he knew… how he knew how much Hyoma hated to be so long inside anywhere, to be trapped for so long. "Just… rest…" Weakness overtook the lilac-grey haired as he was able no more to be in a sitting position. Carefully, the Pegasis blader helped him in and before he was even done, Hyoma was fast asleep. He sighed deeply, looking at his death-like friend. "Don't worry Hyoma… when you heal you may stay all day in the woods," Said the ginger, ignoring the fact that his friend wasn't hearing him. "and if Hokuto doesn't catch you, you may even sleep there." He added with an amused smile. "Sleep tight my friend."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, now that I see that you all are going to stay here… I think we should figure some place for you to sleep." Said the dog thoughtful.

"There is only one spare room, the one I'm sleeping in, and the living room. As I see it those are the only places we could sleep in.

"Then this won't be so hard, the girls will stay in the spare room and the boys in the living room." Concluded Hokuto.

"Anyway, is too early to think about that." Said Ginga with a bright smile. "We should have a bayblade fight!" He suggested.

"Tatata…" Said Hokuto, walking to were the boy was. "As I see it you still have to take your guarding duty, especially in this times so many people want to brake into the village."

"Oh… right, forgot about that…" He said genuinely surprised. "Well," He sighed. "I'll se you guys later… You can go and explore the village and the forest if you like, there are plenty of places you can go. Have fun!" And with that last statement he stood up and despaired trough the front door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

While everyone talked comfortably, at the end of the house in the back room, a boy tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat ran down his brow as he mumbled incoherent words.

"Please… no…" Was he pleading? If that was the case. What was he pleading? Who was he pleading? "Please… let me… just let me out…" His desperate whispers died alone with no soul to listen to them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Please! Please!" Screamed the small child, pounding at the door with all his might. "Let me out! Please!" Two wild rivers streamed down his face for he knew there where people on the other side of the room, but they were just ignoring the begging of the scared child. "P-p-please j-j-just let m-me out. Tell me where are mom and dad!" He cried inconsolably. "OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Screamed the lilac haired boy, hitting the wood as hard as he could. "Mom! Dad!" He called. "I can't take it no more, PLEASE!" An unbearable pain traveled down his throat, his vocal cords long ruined for the unstoppable screams for help. "Anyone, let me out PLEASE!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"AH!" With a sudden gasp that filled his lungs in a powerful hit, Hyoma woke up covered in sweat and fear. He inhaled and exhaled unevenly as he tried to recall what had been going on.

The dream… he had the dream again.

"But… it can't be.." He whispered distressed. It had been so long since he had last had that dream… so many years had gone by… "I… I have to get out of here…"

**Abril: Oh my god… It's been 5 months since my last update (I think) I must be the most horrible of bitches! Believe me when I say I'm TRULY sorry and that this chapter (Once again) had been made a loooong time ago…**

**I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Perdonenme! Watashi! Désolé!**

**And also, please forgive me the little cliff-hanger there… I can't help it.**

**Thank you all if you're still reading!**

**P.S.: Did you notice that I changed the – for the "? **

**P.P.S.: Happy Easter you all!**


	5. Taking care of Hyoma

The hour was six a.m. And for as much as Ginga hated to wake up so early, he had a duty to carry on. He stretched deliciously as his back bones popped into place and let out a heavy and pleasant sigh, careful not to wake his sleeping mates.

Really, it was a shame there were only two girls in the group; they could share the bed of the spare room with enough comfortable space for both, but the boys in the other hand… They where a lot of boy's, and they all had to sleep in the leaving room. Yu had fought last night to sleep in the smaller deep blue couch and had won after some time; he couldn't sleep in the bigger ones because it would've been a waste of space, but neither did he want to sleep in the floor, so they let him be. Benkei in the other hand was too big to sleep in a couch, but he would have none of it and took the biggest couch for himself. Tsubasa insisted that he had no problem being in the floor and Ginga agreed with the thought so they both took the make up bed along with little Kenta. So the middle sized couch was left alone, leaving Kyoya to take it without complain.

The redhead stood up silently to fetch his every-day clothes. All dressed up and ready; he took a quick look at the bedroom of the girls, who were peacefully sleeping close to one another; and also gave a look to the bedroom of Hyoma, who looked as worst as ever, tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Good morning Hokuto." Whispered Ginga as he entered the kitchen, were the dog was up and about, reading the newspaper on the table.

"Morning, kid." He greeted back.

Eating a simple breakfast, he stood up taking an apple from the fruit boul.

"Bye Hokuto, I'm leaving now. See you later."

"All right, be careful Ginga."

"Don't worry, I will." He assured with a smile.

Out from the house, he looked at the sky. It was as dark as the ocean; puffy blue and black clouds growing steadily over the village; the morning air chilly over his skin.

"Damn, I hope it doesn't rain." He said quite annoyed. "I don't want to end all wet and soggy…" Ginga frowned at the sky. Leaving the village and entering one of the many passages, leading into the forest outside the valley.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Some hours later, eight o'clock or nine maybe, everyone was more or less awake.

Madoka and Hikaru were aware of their soundings; almost little to no sleep was visible in the faces, aside from their wild locks which were both a tangled and wavy mess.

Benkei and Kenta looked as if they didn't know they were sitting in the dining table, their looks spaced out possibly in lalaland still. Yu was with no remorse sleeping with his head over the table, deciding a few more minutes (or hours) wouldn't hurt.

Kyoya and Tubasa, both a messy chaos of hair, were as awake as the girls, with the exception of the grumpy morning face that the green-haired had.

"You can help yourselves with whatever you find in the boards and the refrigerator. There is flour for hotcakes, eggs, milk, cereal, jam… Be my guest and eat what you want." Said the dog, now sitting in the floor.

"Thank you Hokuto, that's very kind." Said Hikaru.

"Anytime. Now, an errand has come up this morning. Could one of you look out for Hyoma while I'm away?" He asked the bladders and added under his breath. "And make sure he doesn't try to escape again…"

"Of course!" Said Madoka happily. "Don't worry Hokuto, we'll make sure he's all right while you're gone." She assured with a smile.

"Thank you very much. I really needed the help. I'll be back late in the afternoon." He said leaving the kitchen and after a few seconds they all heard the front door closing.

"Well… would someone like to have pancakes?" Asked Tsubasa suddenly.

"I do!" Shouted Yu, wide awake at the sound of food. Everyone looking at him with a bit of shock.

"I'll help you." Offered Madoka, giggling at the blond's antics.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had a nice breakfast as they talked silently, careful not to wake their ill host. And as the good guests they were they cleaned all the mess and were as ready as they could be to go out to explore.

"I say we have a walk around the village!" Said Yu with enthusiasm. "It's seems like a really cool place to me. It could be fun." Added smiling.

"That sounds nice, I agree." Said Tsubasa.

"Then, we can go into the woods and have some baybalde fight. What to you say, boys?" Asked Hikaru with a grin.

"**Yes!**" Shouted Benkei, throwing his fist to the air. "I'll kick all you asses bunch of losers!"

"We'll see, you bigmouth!"

"Shhh!" Said every one else in one voice.

"Remember not to make too much noise!" Said Kenta in a loud whisper. "You're going to blow Hyoma's brains out if you don't low it."

"They've already blown mine…" Said Kyoya, massaging his temples.

"Sorry…" They both said.

"Remember one of us has to stay with Hyoma." Reminded Tsubasa.

"Well… I've already seen the village. I can stay here awhile." Offered Kenta.

"Then I can go next." Said Hikaru.

"And I'll go after her." Ended Madoka with a smile.

"All right, now that that's settled, let's go." Kyoya said standing up.

After saying good bye, the little group of kids headed out.

"I'll return at two o'clock so you can leave with the others to the forest." Said Hikaru at the front door.

"Are you sure? You won't get the time to brawl with the others." Asked the little green-haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'll go tomorrow." She assured with a smile.

"Okay, bye Hikaru!"

"Bye, bye Kenta." And with that, she despaired with the others. The short boy closed the door and walked trough the main hallway.

"I wonder if Hyoma is hungry…? I'll have to ask him." He decided, jogging to the room at the back of the house. Very silently, he opened the room and took a look at his surroundings. The room was very dark and the clouds outside didn't really help, the only window in the place letting so little light in.

He looked at the still form, lying in front of him. He wondered for a minute if waking him up was the best idea.

"Kenta…" Said a quiet voice.

"Oh, you're not asleep." Pointed the obvious, the sleepy voice shaking his head. "I just wanted to ask you if you where hungry? We had pancakes and there are still a few… Would you like some?"

"Thank you Kenta," He said with a soft smile. "but Hokuto already made me eat this morning. So no, thanks."

"Oh, right… well the others went out but I'll be here if you need any thing okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Nodded Hyoma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the cloudy day went on, Kenta noticed Hyoma's state had worsened. Hokuto had said that if that happen, the only thing they could do is let him keep resting, there was no other answer. In his sleep the lilac-gray haired boy was restless; tossing and turning from one side to another, pained grunts escaping from his lips as his body twitched with unknown symptoms. And the only thing the little kid could do was watch.

"I'm here!" Announced Hikaru at two o'clock, just as she had said.

"Hello Hikaru." Said Kenta with little enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, bending down to look at him better.

"Nothing it's just… Hyoma isn't getting any better and I can't do anything about it…" He whined. "It's just… I feel so useless without being able to help him."

"Don't worry…" She smiled warmly at him. "He'll get better… you'll see."

"All-all right."

"Now, come on. Outside. The others are waiting for you at the village's entrance."

"Right." He said heading out.

"Have fun Kenta!" She said waving at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I waved him good bye and closed the door after I couldn't see him any more.

Calmly I went to the kitchen to have a little snack, and as I ate, my head could not stop beating around the bush. Hyoma was really ill and as Kenta had said, there was nothing we or anyone could do about it, just wait and hope for the best. But I couldn't help to think… what if he didn't get any better? What if he just kept getting worse and worse? Was there a possibility that… he could…

No.

I shouldn't think like that, I just… had to hope for the best. We all have to hope for the best...

Looking at the clock over the fire place, I decided Hyoma needed to eat something.

"Now… what have we here?" I said to myself, inspecting the contain of the kitchen's cabinets. "Guess soup will be all right." And so, after finishing the soup I went to the room at the back. "Hyoma." I called in a soft voice, knocking at the door. "Can I come in?" But there was no answer, I decided to go in anyway.

I looked sadly at my friend, he was asleep in what seemed a restless slumber; sweat running down his face and little shocks rocking his body from time to time. His expression was contracted in a deep frown and I could tell he was gritting his teeth.

I sat down in the little second level of the room, which was like a stair in which rested Hyoma's bed.

"Wake up sleepy head." I shook him slightly with a small smile on my lips.

"Ah!" He shoot up from were he lay, breathing unevenly as he tried to understand where he was.

"Calm down, it's all right…" I said slowly.

"Hi-hikaru… S-sorry, I just… had a bad dream that's all." He assured uneasily.

"Don't worry." I said. "Hey, I brought you soup by the way. You need to eat…" He looked at the plate insecure. "Hyoma, the soup isn't going to bite you!" I laughed at the shocked expression he took.

"N-no, no. I didn't mean it like that Hikaru! Really!" He tried to mend what he though his mistake was, thinking he had offended me somehow.

"It was a joke! Don't worry so much!" I laughed healthily as he calmed down, a tiny smile trying to crawl up to his lips. "Go on. Eat it." I offered as I putted the tray over his legs. He stared at it once again. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing… it's just… I'm really not hungry." He said without looking at me, his eyes lost in a place far away from here as he stared to the wall. "Sorry."

"Come one Hyoma!" I insisted. "You have to eat! How do you plan getting better if you don't?" He seamed to thought of it for a second.

"Hey Hikaru… would you… let me outside a bit. I'll eat the soup after that, what do you say." He asked with a sweet smile.

"_He's a really nice friend once you get to know him. But don't let him get to you; he can be whomever he wishes when he wants to lie. I mean, the guy's like a ninja when it comes to make up personalities." Warned Ginga with a loud laugh._

"_Are you sure you're not exaggerating? I mean, he doesn't look like that kind of person." I said._

"_Believe him," Said Kyoya. "he's telling the truth, I've fallen for it…" _

"_I'll… have that in mind…"_

"_I'm just joking, he's not that bad." Said Ginga. "But that doesn't mean the lying part is fake, he really __can__ do it if he wants…"_

I remembered the conversation we had yesterday at night. I frowned deeply. The little bastard…

"I'm not going to fall for that you little liar. Now you're going to eat the soup, like it or not!" His eyes widened at my sudden outburst and after a small silence he took the spoon and started eating slowly. Okay… maybe I didn't have to shout. But that's what he gets for playing those cards on me. I looked at him with a deep frown, getting small fearful glazes sent from the corner of his eye.

Yeah… maybe I shouldn't have screamed like that…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Abril: This was actually going to be longer… but I decided it was wiser to cut it there u.u**

**Once again thanks for all the ones who favourite, review, follow and read!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter but I need it, sorry 'bout that…**

**P.S.: I really didn't take the time to check this, sorry if you find mistakes TOO horrible **


End file.
